Cat and Mouse
|image=No Screenshot 2.png |series = Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (TV Series) |season = 3 |production = 305b |broadcast = 68 |pairedwith = Without a Scooby Snack}} Emily and Kiki visit the Tom and Jerry Tales Universe and meet Tom and Jerry themselves. Meanwhile, the CMCs are adventuring in a dark forest and the Fireside Girls tried to keep the safe, only to injure themselves in the process. 'Episode Summary' To be added.... Tom, Jerry, and Robyn are in another part of the dimension they don't know were there are. "Jerry, where are we," said Robyn. "I don't know," said Tom. "It looks like we are in a 2nd dimension," said Jerry. "Hey, look guys! I bet there someone could tell us were we are," said Robyn. And the three of them went inside. "Hello, is someone here," yelled Robyn. "Somebody, everybody," said Tom and Jerry. "Hello, it's been a long time," said a voice. "Wh...who said that," said Robyn. "It was me you little brat." Then three of them look shocked and gasped, it was Aunt Figg. The three of them yelled. "Hello again, Robyn." "It's been of long time no seeing Aunt Figg," said Robyn, "what are you doing here?" "What am I doing here?" said Aunt Figg. "I live around this place. What do you think I am doing, plus I am evil." "What," said Tom, "you're evil?" "That's right, I'm evil well sent you three are I make sure you pay. Oh yeah, Robyn she look her with fear your daddy is dead." "What!" yelled Robyn. "Roborts get them," said Aunt Figg and three them run for their life. At last Robyn Tom and Jerry lost the Roborts boy. "That was close one," said Tom. Before Jerry could say anything they hear somebody coming. Tom and Jerry and Robyn hid, it was Phineas and Ferb and Perry. Phineas was mad because Perry was a secret agent they him but Ferb hear something they walk tour them. Perry accidentally ran over a can. It rolled and stopped right next to Robyn's shoe, just before Phineas was just about to walk tour them. Robyn almost hit him with her bag. "Now hold it," yelled Phineas. She looked at them and she said, "who are you?" "It's okay we are the good guys," said Phineas. "I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb. Oh, and this is Perry." "Oh, I thought you were someone else," said Robyn. "What? No, we were running from someone else," said Phineas. "So, what's your name?" "Oh, mine is Robyn and these are my two best friends." "That's right, I'm Tom and I'm Jerry." "Wow, Ferb can you and Perry believe it, a cat and a mouse talk," said Phineas, "Anyway what are you doing here?" "We don't know," said Tom, "we were in 1992 at our home, then something just popped out of nowhere." "Hey, what's that around your neck," said Phineas. "Oh, this is my locket. Last I don't have home anymore, I was an orphan. My mother died when I was a baby and Father was climbing in the mountains and the snow gave way." "And there was an avalanche?" said Phineas. "Yes," said Robyn. He was the best father in the world." "That you run away back then," said Phineas. "Yes, until Tom, Jerry, and I have get away from my Aunt Figg. She weared my she's just my granded. She took over and gave me to her dog Ferdland." "Ferdland," said Phineas. 'Background Information' *Dimensions featured **Tom and Jerry Tales Universe *Characters featured **Tom and Jerry Tales: Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Spike the Bulldog More coming soon.... 'Continuity' To be added.... Category:Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Category:Crossovers Category:Need Spellcheck